The present invention relates generally to the corrections of spinal deformities. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for deforming spine plates and/or rods to a desired configuration for connection with a spinal column.
The human spine normally has contours in the sagittal plane. A deformed human spine has contours in other planes. For these reasons, it is a common need to contour plates or rods prior to placement in the spine. The use of rods or plates to position vertebra in a human spine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,611,581; 4,648,388; 4,719,905; and 4,836,196.
Due to the differences in human spinal columns, particularly deformed spinal columns, during an operation it is desirable to be able to bend a spine plate or rod to the configuration of the spine to which it is to be connected. Thus, it is desirable to have a surgeon be able to view a spine to which a rod or plate is to be connected and then deform the rod or plate to a configuration which is a function of the configuration of the spine with which the rod or plate is to be connected.